The Saga of the Singing Students
by meggumscat
Summary: Several members of the students and staff start bursting out in song at some random, and not so random moments. All the songs seem to be coming from the musical Pippin. What's going on? Will everyone stop singing? Find out by reading.
1. Magic to Do

Right, so here's another one of my attempts at a fanfic. I /think/ this one may get to be more than one or two chapters gasp It all depends on how many reviews I get :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (or Ron who doesn't appear in this first chapter unfortunately) AND I also do not own Pippin (the musical) that's where I get the lyrics from the songs from. 'Cause Pippin pwns.

Right off the back I'd like to thank the Crazy Caroline for the title of the fanfic (I stink at titles) and she's the one that made me write another fanfic so… claps for Caroline!

* * *

The Saga of the Singing Students

Chapter 1.

Harry Potter, you know the boy-who-lived, was stuffed in a small room with all the other first years. Oxygen was running out and the poor first years would soon be lost. There was no means of escape it looked like it was the end. Thankfully Professor McGonagall opened the door and led the first years into the Great Hall where they'd be sorted into one of the four houses.

Professor McGonagall set a four-legged stool down and on top of that placed an old hat that looked like it was about to fall apart if it were not for the patches. Everyone in the Great Hall watched the hat with great interest so Harry decided to do the same, even if it was a bit weird. Much to the older student's surprise it was not the old hat that burst into song but their dear old Headmaster. Yes, Dumbledore had leapt up onto the teacher's table and began to sing. He began softly.

"Join us… leave your fields to flower."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Leave his field to flower? He'd never had a field he never had had 5 cents in his possession. But Dumbledore continued with his song.

"Join us… Leave your cheese to sour."

Behind Harry Neville's face grew pale… he had left cheese hidden in his room. And it /was/ going to sour over the school year, oh how it would smell when he got home.

"Join us… Come and waste an hour or two. Doo-dle-ee-do"

Hermione was beginning to look extremely worried. She poked the poor random student beside her and whispered, "I don't think the headmaster is supposed to tell to waste time." The random student hushed Hermione quickly since Dumbledore had more of his song to perform.

"Journey... Journey to a spot exciting, mystic and exotic."

Several of the older students sitting at the tables laughed they hadn't been to anywhere exciting, mystic, OR exotic. Unless the Forbidden Forrest counted… of course that was forbidden and they wouldn't admit to you that they'd been.

"Journey... Through our anecdotic revue."

Harry glanced around at the other first years, glad that he wasn't the only one with a confused look upon his face, The boy-who-lived then turned his attention back up at the headmaster… maybe Uncle Vernon was right. Maybe this headmaster was just a "crackpot old fool" and maybe they were just going to teach him magic tricks. Oh well, he thought better than being locked under the stairs by the Dursleys.

Dumbledore continued, "We've got magic to do... Just for you" with this he threw a bunch of confetti into the air. The students looked up to watch it fall from the air only to get some of the confounded stuff in their eyes.

"We've got miracle plays to play  
We've got parts to perform... Hearts to warm  
Kings and things to take by storm  
As we go along our way!"

Dumbledore was soon joined by the year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell. He sang in a rather high voice, one you wouldn't normally expect to come from a man,

"Intrigue… Plots to bring disaster."

Quirrell quickly returned to his seat smacking himself on the forehead and mumbling something to himself. Next it was little Professor Flitwick's part.

"Humor... Handled by a master."

And as soon as the tiny teacher sang his part he soon toppled (humorlessly) off of his chair only to appear a few seconds later. While Flitwick was trying to get back up into his chair all the female teachers stood up ('cept McGonagall since she was already standing) and sang,

"Romance... Sex presented pastorally."

At this Hermione nearly fainted. That certainly wasn't something you expected a teacher to say! Yet the teachers kept singing, oblivious to the perplexed students.

"Dee-dle-ee-dee" sang Dumbledore; he did like those dee-dle-ee-dees and doo-dle-ee-dos. Almost as much as he liked lemon drops.

"Illusion... Fantasy to study," Snape belted out.

The students were even more puzzled, who would've thought that the pale Potions Master with face grease would have chosen that to sing. It was now Madam Hooch's turn to sing and sing she did, if one could call it that. Professor of Flying definitely should have stayed silent. Her voice caused most of the windows in the Great Hall to crack.

"Battles… Barbarous and bloody."

The Weasley twins whooped. They definitely wanted Quidditch matches to be more barbarous and bloody. Especially when they played against those evil Slytherins. Though, Madam Pomfrey looked rather scared she already had enough injured students come to the Hospital Wing because of Quidditch.

Dumbledore stepped down from the teachers' table but kept singing,

"Join us... Sit where everybody can see."

The first years, thinking Dumbledore was telling /them/ to sit sat down as one on the steps of the Great Hall. The headmaster shook his head but had no time to correct the silly first years for the chorus was coming up again.

"We've got magic to do… Just for you  
We've got miracle plays to play  
We've got parts to perform... Hearts to warm  
Kings and things to take by storm  
As we go along

We got  
Magic to do  
Just for you, We got  
Magic to do  
Just for you, We got  
Magic to do  
Just for you  
As we go along  
Our way"

There were several repeats of the chorus but at long last the song was done and the teachers bowed happily at the bemused students' clapping. McGonagall cleared her throat and asked the first years to stand up. The hat didn't need to sing this year, though he did look rather smug, perhaps it was he who wrote the song and came up with the choreography for it. Pretty soon the first years were divided up into their houses and happily munching on their scrumptious dinner. It had been a rather strange first night in Hogwarts Castle but it would only get weirder.

* * *

face grease- stolen… I mean borrowed from Caroline's (yougotphoned) fanfic! 

So... Review!


	2. Corner of the Sky

Ok so I'm putting up the second chapter faster than I thought I would but… oh well. Thanks Caroline for the review (Even if I still can't see it.) And you other people that read it review please. Megan likes reviews.

Oh and... even though Harry is in his first year other things from other stories will probably come into the story (like... Crookshanks for example)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or Pippin… the musical. I also don't own Monty Python… I borrowed a bit from them.

* * *

The first day of classes went by very slowly and Harry felt like every student in the school was following him. They were pointing at his forehead and whispering to each other then they would silent stalk him to his next classroom. Young Harry managed to escape the stalkers by ducking into his class for that period. That didn't stop the staring that went on during class though. 

There was one person who would not stop staring at him, and in each class he managed to get a seat beside him. The staring person was none other than… Ron Weasley. Mister Weasley hadn't spoken a word to the Potter boy but Harry could feel some kind of friendship forming. In Herbology Harry finally stuck out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Harry."

Ron smiled and replied, "I'm Ron Weasley." And they went about happily repotting milfoils (the plant that Malfoy gets his hair gel from).

The first day ended with another large dinner, and thankfully the teachers didn't sing again. After the quite uneventful dinner the students stumbled up to their House's Common Rooms or the library (for some… first minute studying). The Weasley twins were plotting something together in the corner when Harry went up to his dormitory. Four other Gryffindor first year boys were already asleep in their beds but Harry wasn't tired. He wandered over to the window in the dormitory and sat upon the cold stone sill.

He gazed up at the stars and began to sing sadly.

"Everything has its season  
Everything has its time  
Show me a reason and I'll soon show you a rhyme

Cats fit on the windowsill."

Unfortunately this was not the case for Crookshanks he was shoved off the windowsill by Harry. Crookshanks had hissed and bared his teeth at Harry before slinking out the door. Harry didn't care, he was singing!

"Children fit in the snow  
Why do I feel I don't fit in anywhere I go?

Rivers belong where they can ramble  
Eagles belong where they can fly  
I've got to be where my spirit can run free  
Got to find my corner of the sky"

Harry looked up at the sky wondering if his "corner of the sky" would appear. Nope, the moon was taking up the corner of the sky currently. Potter glared at the moon but then continued to serenade (to no one).

"Every man has his daydreams  
Every man has his goal  
People like the way dreams have  
Of sticking to the soul  
Thunderclouds have their lightning  
Nightingales have their song  
And don't you see I want my life to be  
Something more than long..."

His life wouldn't be very long if that Voldemort guy that Hagrid had spoken about wasn't dead. He was probably plotting to get revenge on poor Harry. And unknown to Harry that's just what the Dark Lord was doing (but we'll get to him later. Harry's song isn't done.)The green-eyed boy flung open the window, and sang much louder now as the chorus came up again.

"Rivers belong where they can ramble  
Eagles belong where they can fly  
I've got to be where my spirit can run free  
Got to find my corner of the sky"

He almost toppled out the window but clung onto the curtain. Alice… I mean Harry continued onto the next verse.

"So many men seem destined  
To settle for something small  
But I won't rest until I know I'll have it all  
So don't ask where I'm going  
Just listen when I'm gone  
And far away you'll hear me singing  
Softly to the dawn"

Harry started to sing the chorus once again but a voice with an Irish accent began to speak. "Will you shut up!" Seamus yelled at Harry. "We're trying to sleep. Trevor, the toad, glared at Harry and croaked unhappily. Harry Potter was about to yell back at Seamus but a shoe collided with his head and the world went black.

* * *

What I stole: 

Alice... Harry- from Monty Python and the Holy Grail (Alice... Herbert )

I guess I stole milfoils... maybe? Caroline (yougotphoned)discovered them on microsoft word so there! credited

READ AND REVIEW

AND I'LL LURV YOU


	3. War Is a Science

Um… yeah I really can't explain this chapter except that well… it's late, school is one day away (oh no), and I've had too much caffiene.

Caroline if you had been awake when I put up the second chapter I'm sure you would have made a review... so... here's a premptive thanks. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pippin or any thing that I.. er.. borrow from.

* * *

Now, out in the Forbidden Forrest Voldemort and his minions (which currently included 7 squirrels, a sheep, a sulking Draco Malfoy, a chocolate frog, and of course the stuttering Professor Quirrell.) 

"Stop pouting young Malfoy you'll be able to go up to the castle soon." Voldemort said in his whisper-y voice.

Malfoy crossed his arms across his chest and frowned, "I need to put rollers in my beautiful blonde hair. And I have to get 9 hours of sleep every night or I'll have dark circles under my eyes… and… my back hurts. Look at the state of my shoes…"

"ENOUGH COMPLAINING," said Voldemort as loud as he could without waking the inhabitants of Hogwarts. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-But-Has-Been-Named-Several-Times-In-This-Fanfic started, "Gentlemen be seated."

Obediently the squirrels and everyone else was seated on a stump or a log. Voldemort paced along the ground, or he would have been pacing if he were not a floating ghosty blob.

"War is a science  
With rules to be applied  
Which good soldiers appreciate  
Recall and recapitulate  
Before they go to decimate  
The other side"

The wispy Voldemort pointed to a badly drawn map that was tacked up on a tree, "Now, gentlemen,  
this is the plan for tomorrow's skirmish."

Quirrell nervously raised his hand, "Er.. tomorrow, my lord?"

"Yes, tomorrow you twit. Now quiet." Voldemort replied tersely.

"The army of the enemy is stationed on the hill  
So we've got to bring them down here, and this is  
How we will  
Our men in the ravine (That's this area in green)  
Will move across the valley where they plainly  
Can be seen  
And the enemy (in blue) will undoubtedly pursue  
For that's what you depend upon an enemy to do."

Quirrell and the sheep shared confused looks. They had no army only a couple of squirrels that could water ski. The squirrels had proved this earlier that day on the lake. They had sadly lost one to the giant squid and were ready to get their revenge.

The Dark Lord continued,

"Then to guarantee their folly  
We'll bring bowmen into play  
Who will fire just one volley  
And retire to point "A"  
And then, and then  
And gentlemen, and then..."

Malfoy leaped to his feet brandishing a stick in his head and waving it about whilst singing.

"And then the men go marching out into the fray  
Conquering the enemy and carrying the day  
Hark! The blood is pounding in our ears  
Jubilations! We can hear a grateful nation's  
Cheers!"

"MALFOY SIT DOWN IMMEDIATELY." Voldemort glared at the young Malfoy. The boy would never learn would he? Ghost-like-Voldie sighed,

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes...

War is a science  
A breeding ground for brains  
For though I cannot write my name

The men whose pens have brought them fame  
Write endless paragraphs explaining  
My campaigns"

One of the squirrels snickered and whispered to Professor Quirrell. Voldemort's red eyes fell upon the squirrel. "What did he say?"

"Er," gulped Professor Quirrell, " He was wondering if you changed your name from Tom Riddle…" Voldemort grimaced at the sound of his muggle name "why didn't you choose one that's easier to spell… like… Freddy! That'd solve that problem."

Voldemort raised an evil eyebrow. "He asked you all that. Might I ask you who taught you the squirrel language?"

"P-p-icked it up I did." Quirrell stuttered.

"Sound like Yoda you do." When Quirrell gave him a questioning look Voldemort responded, "A muggle thing. Don't ask questions." The Dark Lord shoved his Yoda doll deeper into his robe pocket. The minions listened intently as Voldemort went on explaining his plan… in song.

"Now when the foe see our soldiers marching  
Through the lea  
They will mount a charge and meet us at the point  
I've labeled "B"  
And their bowmen on the hill (In yellow on the map)  
Will leave their posts to join the rest and fall  
Into our trap  
Then we'll cut off reinforcements and retreat of  
Any kind  
Bearing principles of enfilade and defilade in mind.

And if all the ploys we pick to really  
Work to bring to pass occur  
We won't just have a victory  
We'll have ourselves a massacre.

And then, and then…"

Malfoy perked up was it time? Time for his part in the song? Maybe… he bit his lip. Yes he was sure of it only one more "and then" to go!

"And gentlemen, and then..."

There it was! The blonde boy opened his mouth jumped to his feet and sang out,

"And then the men go marching out into the fray  
Conquering the enemy and carrying the day  
Hark! The blood is pounding in our ears  
Jubilations! We can hear a grateful nation's..."

Malfoy was interrupted by Voldemort's yelling, "MALFOY I shall not caution you again!" Draco plopped down sadly on the ground next to one of the squirrels. He'd gotten it wrong again.

Voldemort muttered something under his breath but began to sing again,

"In conclusion gentlemen...

Now listen to me closely I'll endeavor to explain  
What separates a charlatan from a Charlemagne  
A rule confessed by generals illustrious and various  
Though pompous as a Pompey or daring as a Darius  
A simple rule that every good man knows by heart  
It's smarter to be lucky than it's lucky to be smart

And if the fates feel frivolous  
And all our plans they smother  
Well suppose this war does shrivel us  
There'll always be another!"

The Dark Lord was getting tired now and took a deep breath before continuing.

"And then...

And gentlemen, and then...  
Now... gentlemen... now!"

The squirrels and Quirrell jumped to their feet, the sheep was asleep, and Malfoy was currently eating the chocolate frog.

"And then the men go marching out into the fray  
Conquering the enemy and carrying the day  
Hark! The blood is pounding in our ears  
Jubilations!  
We can hear a grateful nation's cheers!"

Malfoy had noticed that the others were singing and leapt to his feet after them and started singing. The end of the song had a strange echo-y sound. The Squirrels and Quirrell sang a line and it was repeated by Draco. Voldemort clapped, "A nice touch at the end Malfoy." Maybe he would be a good deatheater after all.

Quirrell began to speak again, "Er, my lord, if you haven't noticed your plan has a slight flaw," he cringed as if expecting to be zapped to bits or something. When that did not come he continued. "If you haven't noticed we don't really have an army… just some squirrels and a sheep."

"By Merlin's beard you're right!" Voldie clapped Quirrell on the shoulder. "Then we should attack now with what we've got we'll surprise them!"

"But that's not what-" Quirrell began but Voldemort yelled "CHARGE!"

The squirrels went running towards the lake and Malfoy towards the castle entrance. As soon as they reached the lake the squirrels dived beneath the murky waters to wage war with the squid. That was the last that was seen of them.

"So much for them," muttered Voldemort. But he smiled to himself; "Look that Malfoy boy has the right idea. Enter through the unguarded entrance. Ingenious!" Malfoy had not gone to attack the castle, he had gone to curl his hair, and go to sleep he would never get the 9 hours of sleep he needed if he hadn't left then.

Moldy Voldy glanced about. Where was his servant Quirrell? Ah, there he was. The Professor was kneeling by the lake sobbing over the loss of the squirrels. Voldemort shook his head, he needed to get better minions… what he needed was a rat! Yes… a rat. Voldemort cackled. But until that day came he was stuck with Quirrell. "Quirrell quit your blubbering and get the super glue you need to glue me to the back of your head again." Quirrell quickly complied with his master's wishes and then sadly trudged up to the castle.

* * *

There were Star Wars references... yes. Don't own that either. 

Erm Read and Review!

(Or I'll eat you!)


	4. Glory

I was left with writers block after the last chapter but after staring at the scary toenail ads at the top of the fanfiction pages I wrote this. I couldn't stand the toenails any longer!

Thanks for the reviews Caroline (you other people review and I'll thank you too )

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pippin

* * *

Harry was lying on the cold floor of the boys' dormitory the next morning hugging the shoe that Seamus had thrown at him. Seamus and the other boys were clustered around Harry and poking him with a stick. 

"I think you killed him Seamus," Neville said as he watched Dean poke Harry.

"Nah, look he's breathing… and he's mumbling something. He's not dead." Dean said as he continued the poking.

As the stick touched Harry once more he opened his eyes and started screaming. The other boys jumped back in surprise. Harry rubbed his eyes and stared up at Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Ron. "What happened?"

Neville piped up, "Well, we were poking you with the stick-"

"No, no, no before that…" Harry stopped Neville.

"Well, we thought you were dead but then we saw you were breathing and mumbling in your sleep so we knew you must have been dreaming." Ron supplied.

"Dreaming? Really? That's odd… because. You" Harry pointed at Neville, "were there, and you Seamus, you too Dean." Harry yawned and looked at Ron. "But you weren't there Ron."

Ron frowned, "I'm your best friend and I wasn't in your dream! That's so hurtful!" Ron then stormed out of the boys' dormitory down to breakfast.

Dean, Neville, and Seamus looked to Harry for an explanation. "Er… we're best friends. But not like that." Harry said quickly.

Seamus and the others shrugged, "Harry, mate, could I have my shoe back?" The Irish boy reached for his shoe but Harry batted his hand away and continued to cling onto the piece of footwear. Harry got to his feet andscrambled out of the dormitory where he ran into Hermione Granger.

Harry grabbed her by the shoulders, "Hermione, have you seen Ron!"

Hermione looked rather confused, "How do you know my name? Why are you talking to me? You haven't saved me from the troll yet, we're not friends."

"I know, but have you seen a sobbing red-haired guy run out of here?"

"Oh, yeah I did!" Responded Hermione brightly. "He said something about drowning his sorrows in food which is rather strange… I didn't think you could drown in food. I'll have to look it up in the library later…"

"Riight… thanks Hermione!" Harry ran off to the Great Hall in search of Ron.

The two best friends (but not like that) soon made up and went off to their classes for the day. First there was double potions and then there was flying lessons. Yes it was /the/ flying lesson that got Harry onto the Quidditch team. There was going to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts class but it was cancelled when Quirrell disappeared. It was a great mystery until a couple of first year Hufflepuffs pointed out their Professor over by the lake. He was wearing a purple scuba suit (that matched his turban) and diving into the lake searching for something. He couldn't stay under water long since some one had forgotten to remind him that muggle stuff didn't work within the Hogwarts' Grounds. His squirrel rescue mission was a failure and he returned to the castle empty handed.

Meanwhile… up in the Gryffindor Common Room Oliver Wood was about to cause a commotion. "Hear ye hear ye! I have great news fellow Gryffindors." Oliver grabbed Harry's arm and held it up in the air, "I present to thee, Gryffindor's new Seeker!"

Several Gryffindor's clapped but that wasn't good enough for Oliver he wanted the whole house to know. Wood jumped onto the couch. He pulled a Tom Cruise and jumped around happily onit for a bit, then stopped and cleared his throat. "We haven't won the Quidditch House since the Great Charlie Weasley was on our team but with Harry on the team he will bring this our team… our house… GLORY!"

Oliver had gotten the attention of the whole common room by now, and he wasn't done yet. It was time for him to sing!

"Glory! Glory!  
Glory! Glory!  
Praise be to Charles or Lord"

Ron cocked his head to the side; "Oliver his name is Charlie! And he isn't a Lord." Oliver paid no heed to the youngest Weasley brother and kept singing.

"Triumphant is his sword  
Allegiance is his word  
Glory! Glory!  
Glory! Glory!"

Some female Gryffindors stood up and started screaming happily and waving their arms in the air as Oliver sang.

"Blood!

Blood is red as sunset  
Blood is warmer than wine  
The taste of salty summer brine  
Uh huh"

Harry's face grew white and he turned to Ron, "Blood? Quidditch isn't a very… violent game is it?"

"No no… not at all. Well sometimes. But Oliver is exaggerating, he's a bit crazy… one to many bludgers to the head if you know what I mean." Harry just gulped and nodded, was that supposed to make him feel better?

The other members of the Quidditch team stood up and sang with Oliver the Weasley twins not even trying to stay on key.

"Steel!

Steel is cold as moonlight  
Steel as sharper than sight  
The touch of bitter winter white"

All the Gryffindors leapt to their feet and joined the Quidditch team's song.

"Shout it out from the highest tower  
shout it out in the darkest hour  
Charlemagne, you lead us on to…"

Ron was really getting annoyed; they'd gotten his brother's name wrong twice. Next thing you know they'd be calling him Rupert… or Ronye. "His name is Charlie!" Ron tried to yell over the singing.

"Power!" Sang everybody.

Oliver hushed the room, it was his part again, and he didn't want anyone else to steal the spotlight.

"War!

War is strict as Jesus."

"War!" chanted the Gryffindors.

"War it's finer than spring" sang Oliver.

Each time he opened his mouth to sing he was getting louder, much to Hermione's irritation.

"War!

Service to Christ and to our

King!  
Shout it out from the highest tower  
shout it out in the darkest hour  
Charlemagne, you lead us on to power...

The gates of heaven await  
Thrown wide by Charles the Great  
We follow him through by serving his state

Glory! Glory!  
Glory! Glory!  
Glory!"

Oliver finished the song with a grin and jumped down from the couch. He strode over tothe befuddledHarry. "Harry I'm going to go up and make some charts to show you what Quidditch is. I'll meet you out on the Quidditch Pitch." Wood then turned and bounded up the stairs to his dormitory.

The twins came over shortly to congratulate Harry and offer him some advice.

"Oh Harry," began George. "Just to let you know "make some charts" is Oliver speech for…"

Fred spoke up "…I'm going to go bow down to my Charlie Weasley shrine see you in a few hours."

"Oh," was all Harry managed to say. The twins ran off to plot some more with Lee Jordan and Harry turned to Ron who was still muttering something to the affect of "his name is Charlie." Harry left Ron there to go take a nap. He returned two hours later and found Ron in the same spot. Ron finally snapped out of it and the two skipped off to dinner.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 4 Over!

There was a Wizard of Oz reference if you didn't catch it. And a Moody's Point thing... maybe you've seen it on the Amanda Show. Erm… Read and Review or… I'll poke you!

And school is starting up soon so the chapters won't come up one right after the other... sorry :(


	5. On The Right Track

Um… yeah. It's been awhile since my last chapter and this one isn't that good but… it's something.

Reviews! YAY Thanks for reviewing Whitney and Caroline and other person (thanks for just reading it… I didn't force you to read it… if you don't like it just stop reading)

I skipped five songs 'cause I couldn't figure who to sing them and why they would sing it. I skipped one of the songs though because I have an idea for it after /this/ chapter. Oh and I'm putting the song lyrics in italics so hopefully it'll be easier to read or whatever

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Pippin the musical or even the furry-footed Hobbit Pippin.

* * *

Asthe year went on Harry and Ron saved Hermione from a troll. The Weasley twins let off dung bombs in the corridors. Exams grew ever closer, Hermione had taken to telling every Gryffindor she spotted how many days, hours, minutes, and seconds there were till the exams. Rather annoying really. The trio had discovered Fluffy but were still trying to find out who Nicholas Flamel was. 

Harry was pondering just this as he stirred his cauldron in double potions. He had forgotten to add a bats wing and cobwebs but his potion didn't look too bad. A knock at the door caused everyone to look away from their cauldrons.

"Potter answer the door." Snape snapped from behind his desk, he was reading a magazine trying to find a cure for his face grease. He had set the children to the task of making a potion but hadn't told any of them what it was. When Hermione had raised her hand to ask him why he merely said, "You'll be more careful with it if you don't know whether it's an acid or a love potion won't you?" Hermione squeaked and went back to working.

Harry sighed and trudged over to the door. There was a second year hufflepuff there. Clearly she hadn't expected Harry Potter to open the door to Snape's dungeon since she stood there staring at the scar. Harry cleared his throat trying to get her attention and she finally snapped back to the real world. "Oh, yes, this is… this is… um a note… from you for Professor Dumbledore… I mean! It's a note from Professor Dumbledore for you."

Snape had skipped over to the door to see what was going on. "A note for Potter?" Snape sneered. "Very well go." He kicked Harry out and then went back to read his magazine.

Harry got to his feet slowly and wandered off to Dumbledore's office. Amazingly enough he found it climbed up the spirally staircase to find Dumbledore himself. Harry didn't even have to knock on the door, for Dumbledore was holding the door open when he arrived.

"I've been expecting you Harry." Dumbledore said as he sat down at his desk resting his chin on his steepled-fingers.

"Well, sir, you did send this note to Snape's dungeon asking me to come."

"Oh yes, I did didn't I?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes… you did, I'm not in any trouble am I?" Harry asked, that guilty conscience of his.

"Oh no, not at all I just wanted to tell you that you're on the right track." Said Dumbledore smiling.

"Er… thank you sir."

Unexpectedly Dumbledore leaped up from his chair.

"_You look frenzied, you look frazzled  
Peaked as any alp  
Flushed and rushed and razzle-dazzled_"

"Well... I do have a lot of homework now… plus Quidditch practice…" Harry began.

"_Dry your lips, damp your scalp  
Now I can see you're in a rut in  
Disarray  
And I'm not one to butt in_"

"Er… please don't butt in." Harry said quickly, he didn't want everyone to think he was Dumbledore's favorite or something.

"_But in fact I must say  
If you'd take it easy, trust awhile  
Don't look blue, don't look back  
You'll pull through in just awhile  
'Cause you're on the right track_"

"You already said I was on the right track Professor." Harry said as he watched the old man dance about the office.

"_Take it easy, sonny  
Take it easy, sonny"_

Dumbledore waved his wand and the chair Harry was sitting in turned into a recliner.

"_Why look flurried_?"

"_Flustered!"_ supplied Harry.

"_Keep those…"_

"_Hopes aloft"_ sang Harry as he too leapt up from his chair.

_"Keep cool as custard,"_

added Dumbledore as he transfigured a globe into a bowl of custard.

"_Trying hard!"_ Sang out Harry.

_"Stepping soft,"_ Dumbledore said as he moonwalked.

"_There's no trick to staying sensible  
Despite each cul-de-sac  
'Cause each step's indispensable  
When you're on the right track"_ They sang together.

Harry danced about as he sang, "_On the right track_," several times.

Between each Dumbledore sang, "_Take it easy, sonny…"_

Harry sat down thinking his part of the song was over.

Dumbledore continued, "_Many when things get dank will_

_feel their grip go  
We stay tranquil, spirits high,_

_pulses low."_

Dumbledore then pushed Harry out of the chair; the boy then jumped up onto the desk for a dramatic affect as he continued to sing.

"_But! What I've left behind looks trifling  
What's ahead looks Black  
Am I doomed to spend my life_

_a-lingering on"_

Phineas Nigellus' eyes darted from Harry to Dumbledore; did the boy know about his godfather? No, maybe he just capitalized that word for no reason.

"_Lingering on…"_ Dumbledore sang softly.

Singing just a bit louder Harry added, "_Just lingering on…"_

They looked at each other then both sang out louder than before,

"_Malingering on the right…"_

Before they could finish Harry dropped to his knees and pounded on the desk with his fist practically sobbing,

"_Oh, I'll never find it... never..._

_never...never...  
never!"_

Dumbledore patted the poor boy on the back, _"Easy baby..."_

he stopped for an over dramatic pause

_"YOU'RE ON THE RIGHT TRACK!"_

Dumbledore placed his hat back on his head, it had fallen off whilst dancing and singing. And Harry climbed off the desk and sunk back into his chair. "Here Harry," said Dumbledore "Have a chocolate frog, I think it might help you find what you're looking for."

Harry eyed the packaged chocolate frog greedily, "Thanks Professor… but.. but what do you mean?"

Professor Dumbledore just shrugged, "With the frog you're on the right track."

Potter took the frog with a raised eyebrow and left Dumbledore's office just as the bell rang. That meant potions was over! Harry leaped in the air and clicked his heels then skipped off to lunch wondering why Dumbledore would give him a chocolate frog and how to open it.

* * *

Face Grease once again from Caroline's (yougotphoned)fanfic

Review peas!


End file.
